dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a younger, female version of Danny Phantom, created accidentally by his archenemy Vlad Plasmius when trying to clone Danny Phantom. She is voiced by Anna Sophia Robb in her first appearance and later by Krista Swan. History Angry and frustrated about his failure to destroy Jack Fenton and obtain Danny Fenton as his own adopted son, Vlad decides to create a clone of the boy by secretly obtaining DNA samples from Danny's battles with Valerie through the equipment he had given her. He begins to genetically engineer clones in a secret underground facility under one of his homes in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. Much to his dismay, the clones of Danny are extremely unstable and sooner or later melt back into ectoplasm each time he tries to create one. However, one clone that's the closest in genetics to Danny has an apparent chromosome switch that created a slightly younger, female version of Danny by mistake. Although her human form is stable, when she transforms into a ghost and uses her powers, she begins to melt into ectoplasm like the previous clones do. Vlad realizes that she will do anything for her "father", whom she believes loves her very much, so he decides to use her as one of his pawns to finish his project. Calling her "Danielle". He sends her on a mission to get Danny Phantom, and tells her that if she does, he can use Danny's "mid-morph" DNA to help stabilize hers. He really plans to get Danny's "mid-morph" DNA to create a better clone, and not help her at all. "Dani" shows up at Danny's house claiming to be his third cousin once removed. Suspicious and a bit wary, Danny agrees that she can stay as a guest if he talks to his parents first, causing her to run off. Danny follows her, but he runs into and battles one of his clones, quickly getting help from Danielle, who reveals herself as a half-ghost as well. To prevent any further questioning from Danny's side, she fakes exhaustion and disappears the next morning, only to reunite with Danny inside his school. Interrupted by another clone attack, the two race after it, only for Danielle to turn and attack Danny. Shortly after realizing that she works for Vlad, Danny gets knocked unconscious by her, allowing Vlad to kidnap him and take him to his lab. Once there, he locks Danny in a chamber and explains his plan to him. Vlad tries to painfully force Danny to transform by having another clone overshadow him, but he escapes and weakly tries to leave, the badly damaged clone melting. However, Danielle eavesdrops on Vlad's conversation earlier about creating the perfect clone, and using the expendable imperfect clones to his advantage, Danielle being one of them. After Danny escapes, a hurt Danielle confronts Vlad, asking if she's just another mistake. Lying to her and proclaiming her as "his greatest creation" with plans to stabilize her imperfect form, Vlad convinces Danielle to attack and capture Danny again. She easily handles this task, Danny refusaing to fight her because he is afraid she'ill melt like the others did. Danny tries to tell her the truth about Vlad, but she refuses to accept the fact, gets angry and knocks him out again. The unconscious Danny wakes up once again in a containment chamber with Vlad and Danielle nearby. Vlad orders Danielle to overshadow Danny and force him to transform, but she grows fearful that the exertion will melt her. Losing his patience, Vlad yells at her, announcing she only "exists to serve him". Realizing she is nothing but a tool to him, Danielle rebels by freeing Danny. The pair attack Vlad, destroying the primary clone in the process, which causes a rage of fury from Vlad, who nearly attacks Danielle. However, Danny uses his Ghostly Wail to overcome Vlad. This, combined with Tucker and Sam's timely rescue, allows Danielle to leave Vlad's compound with Danny. Although leaving Danny shortly afterwards, she pays off her debt later by overshadowing Danny's mother and Mr. Lancer to get Danny, Sam, and Tucker out of trouble. Calling herself "Dani with an 'I'," to the three later, she promises they'll meet again, and then flies off into the sunset. She later returns to Amity Park, slowly starting to fall apart as her genetic makeup is still unstable. Dani, risking exposure in hopes that Danny would be able to help her maintain a stable form, is unaware that Vlad has been spying on her the whole time. Hiring Valerie Gray to fetch her, Vlad plans to destroy Danielle and discover why she's lasted longer than the other clones in order to make a perfect clone. He feeds Valerie the explanation that Dani has been trying to destroy him. Valerie, still under the assumption that Vlad is a good man, quickly searches and finds Dani under her human identity. Running away from Valerie out of fear into an abandoned building, Valerie only trying to reassure the child, Dani, with little choice, goes ghost in front of her in order to save her from a collapsing roof. Valerie captures Dani, who, still out of desperation, asks for Danny Phantom, whom Valerie still desires to catch. Valerie uses Dani as unassuming bait to find Danny, and she ultimately knocks both unconscious. While Danny is being tortured by Valerie, Dani herself is strapped as Vlad's experiment. In the hopes that he can stabilize her, Danny desperately tries to convince Valerie that Dani isn't evil, and reminds her that she's part human. Valerie initially struggles to face the reality, but at last agrees to help him rescue Dani from Vlad. Danny uses one of his father's inventions to permanently stabilize her. With a solid form, Dani leaves Amity Park to do her own brand of good. Danielle is seen briefly in the series finale as one of the ghosts assisting Danny and Skulker in turning the planet intangible. Appearance and Personality As Danny's clone, Danielle shares some similarities with Danny. In her human form, she has the same skin color, eye color and hair color as Danny. She wears a red beanie and red shorts, the shots having a weird cameo pattern in "D-Stabilized", a blue sweater/hoodie, and the same shoes as Danny, only blue with white dots on the side. Her hair is in a ponytail. In ghost form, her skin, eyes, hair and her ponytail are the same colors as Danny Phantom's. Her collar is shorter than Danny's, though it occasionally becomes black once in a while. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff with no belt. The right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes. She has the same emblem as Danny, only it is sometimes darker and blacker. Danielle also shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern with responsibility, and can be quite stubborn at times. She can also be quite naive, which is, in part, due to her limited existence so far. Potentially stated to be at least twelve years of age physically,Danny: Okay, she's a twelve-year-old girl, how far could she have possibly--'', '''Kindred Spirits' in reality, her actual age is at possibly a few months at most. Because of her limited knowledge, Danielle is easily talked into obeying Vlad's every command, and it wasn't until she meets Danny that she realizes that she is just "a mess that Vlad's not going to clean up." Relationship Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Dani are close to being identical twins genetically, Danny And Dani Ready To Fight.jpg|Danny and Dani getting ready to fight Danny And Dani.jpg|Danny and Dani hugging Dani2.jpg|Dani in D-Stabilized, floating in the alley Dani Phantom Ghost.jpg|Dani, in Vlad's Mansion Dani Phantom Photo.jpg|Dani and Danny DaniDannyValerie.jpg|Dani, floating in the sky DaniAura.jpg|Dani Phantom DaniEscape.jpg|Dani D-Stabilizing DPTema.jpg|Dani next to apple cart Dani's watching you.png|Dani looking up towards Danny. Dani has a red ponytail holder.jpg|Dani turning her hands intangible, in order to steal some apples DaniD-Stabilized.png|Danielle without hands. DaniD-Stabilized2.jpg|Danielle telling Valerie to just call her Dani although they seem to view each other as cousins. Dani originally saw Danny as a subject that she has been sent to capture for her "father," Vlad. Danny refuses to fight her because she was the only clone with a mind of her own and he ais afraid she would melt into ectoplasm if he did. Eventually she sided with her "cousin" after learning her "father" was only using her to get to Danny. Though she is away for a time, she vows to return, now on good terms with her "cousin". Both Danny and Dani seem to have grown a strong bond of trust and concern for each other since, and Danny begins to serve as somewhat of an older brother figure to her. It may be a possibility that she stays with the Fentons after the last episode of the series. Vlad Masters/Plasmius Dani originally looks up to Vlad as her "father" and does whatever he tells her to do. However, he constantly lies to her and manipulates her. He convinces her to capture Danny Phantom because he would be able to stabilize her form and save her with his DNA, although he really doesn't intend to help her at all. He sees her as a mistake--just an imperfect attempt at cloning Daniel in order to get the perfect son he has always wanted. However, when she meets Danny, he reveals to her just how evil Vlad really is, and upon making this realization, she has since opposed him and no longer views herself as his "daughter". Ironically, if he had raised Dani like he would have raised Danny or the primary clone, he would have succeeded in his plan to have a family. Valerie Gray When Dani comes back to Amity Park, she encounters Valerie, who thought she was out to destroy Vlad Masters. At first, Valerie couldn't believe that Dani was a ghost until she saves her from a falling building. Valerie uses Danielle to get to Danny and capture them both. After a talk with Danny, Valerie agrees to help him rescue his "cousin", on account that Dani is half-human, Danny pointing out that when the ghost half of someone is eliminated, so is the human half. Despite being tricked by her, Dani thanks Valerie for helping Danny save her before taking off. This may have been the first step in Valerie realizing there are good ghosts as well. Voice When she first appeared in Kindred Spirits, Danielle was voiced by Anna Sophia Robb. However, when she reappeared in D-Stabilized, she was voiced by Krista Swan. The change is most likely due to Robb going through puberty and thus having her voice changed since KS. Powers and Abilities Dani Phantom has many of the same powers as Danny, but while skilled, isn't quite as experienced as him due to her limited existence so far. It is unknown if she will develop Cryokinesis or the Ghostly Wail, but it is possible since she is a clone and is now stable with Ecto-Dejecto. Going Ghost: 'When transforming into a ghost, her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny. Due to her transformation she can use all of her ghost powers such as: * 'Ghost Sense: When a ghost is nearby, a shiver will run up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air will come out of her mouth. She cannot detect other half-ghosts. Because her ghost sense is accompanied with this wisp of cold air, it is likely she has cryokinetic powers. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. * Intangibility ': Standard ghost power. * 'Flight: Standard ghost powers. She can fly almost as fast as Danny. * Superhuman Strength: At her most powerful, she once threw Vlad through five stone columns, this could mean that her strength is about 5-10 tons. * Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: '''She has better reflexes and is more agile than the finest human athlete. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''She is almost as durable as Danny. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Since she is no longer unstable, Dani's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. * Ghost Ray: She fires green ghost rays. At first , this power burned through her quickly, and she tended to start melting as a result. As of D-Stabilized, she handles this power with ease. ** Ghost Ray Disks: 'Dani can also fire ghost rays in the form of disks from her hands. ** '''Ghost Energy Waves: '''She is also seen discharging waves of energy from her feet via a charged up swing-kick. * 'Possession: While overshadowing someone she can disguise her voice, but not their eyes. Apparently, overshadowing originally put a hefty strain on her because of her unstable DNA. However, she can probably maintain overshadowing someone with much greater success now. Dani ghost ray.gif|Ghost Ray Dani ghost ray kick.jpg|Ecto-Energy Wave Dani ghost ray.jpg|Ecto-Energy Disk Dani superhuman strenght.jpg|Dani superhuman strenght Dani Phantom.jpg|Transformation Dani superhuman strenght 2.jpg|Dani superhuman strenght throwing Vlad through five stone columns Dani invisible.jpg|Invisibility Dani intangible.jpg|Intangibility Dani Ghost sense.jpg|Ghost sense dani flying with danny.jpg|flight Weakness Unstability (formerly): Danielle's greatest weakness was that she can't go all-out with her powers like Danny can. Her unstable clone DNA is unable to handle such a power strain, and she starts to destabilize into a puddle of ectoplasm when she wears herself out. Although her body can reform when she's not actively using her powers, this handicap was enough to prevent her from fighting to her maximum extent. With Danny's help, she eventually gains stability to maintain a solid form and ultimately substain her powers. Quotes Kindred Spirits :*"I said NO!" :*"Hey; leave him alone! :*"Forget it; I know who you are and I came a long way to found you...and I am not leaving now!" :*"Do you want to ask questions; or you wanna kick some butt?" :*"Oh, I am." :*"Am I an imperfection?...a mistake?" :*"You're not going anywhere!" :*"Stop fighting, I know you're too weak to beat me." :*"You're a liar!" :*''"'And I'm going to prove it." :*"You are not the boss of me!" :*"I can do this." :*"Which means I don't need mine to do ''this." :*"It's Dani with an I; and don't worry, you'll see me again." D-Stabilized :*"Yeah, but you could just call me Dani." :*"You're working with Vlad!? HE'LL DESTROY ME!" :*"Are you crazy!? LOOK AT ME! Do I look like I could destroy anything?" :*"Do you know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?" :*"You what!?" :*"A little weak in the knees actually...'' and I don't even have knees anymore''!" :*"Yeah, now that this Phantom is fixed, she's got places to go." :*"Aw, Danny, nothing can hurt me now. See ya, and thanks Valerie." Trivia * In some ways, Dani could be compared to Dark Danny, since they're both the byproducts of Danny and Vlad. *Dani has the same hat as Chip Skylark from The Fairly OddParents in her human form. *Her origin is similar to that of X-23 from Marvel Comics, Spiderwoman from the Ultimate Marvel Universe, and several heroes in the Young Justice/''Justice League'' series. All three are younger, female clones of the heroes, and are creations meant to fight them. **Dani Phantom = Danny Phantom **X-23 = Wolverine **Ultimate Spider-Woman = Ultimate Spider-Man **Superboy & Match = Superman * Her relationship to Danny as his "cousin" can be reflective of how Superman views his fellow Kryptonian survivor Kara Zor-El/Supergirl as his own, which she in fact is. *In "D-Stabilized", when her back is visible as she fights Vlad, her black and white arms are on the wrong sides, and she is wearing a white belt, when she normally does not wear a belt. *In "Phantom Planet", when she's getting ready to make the Earth intangible, both of her gloves are white when one of them should be black. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Heroes